tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Draci
Diana Draci is the wife of Levi Draci, the heir to the fortune of the dying house of Draci, and is the mother of Arik Morgan, one of the greatest mages that Nirn has ever seen, possibly even the greatest. She is an augment, a race of people that has magically and genetically enhanced by her husband, and is also the first one ever to be made. She is a member of the Companionship of Talin Warhaft II, and assists him in his attempts to overthrow Jagar Tharn. Biography Very little is known about the life of Diana Draci, as every record of her was forcibly erased by Levi Draci after he married the girl. It is even hard to determine her age, due to the efforts of her husband, but it is assumed that she is not over the age of 23. Somewhere in her life, however, Diana picked up miniscule things like old, Cyrodiilic lullabies and an affinity for caring for babies. Few people even know that the Draci heir even has a wife, as she is rarely, if ever, seen in public with him, when he attends public events. She is more often used as a thief and/or assassin by her husband, used to steal artifacts of immense power or murder political enemies, using her special gifts. The augmentation given to her by her husband enhances her voice. Already a gifted singer with a beautiful voice, her new gift turned her voice into a living weapon, designed to take down powerful enemies without any great deal of effort on her part. Personality Diana is, as a general rule, a very quiet and reserved person, due to mental conditioning by her husband. However, she quickly gets over this mental block, if she feels that she is able to trust the person. She can, however, also be rather cruel, due to the rush of power that comes with using her abilities. Despite this, she is horrified when her abilities demonstrate great power, especially when it comes to hurting people. She is determined to complete her goals, whatever they may be, willing to do whatever it takes. This also applies to appeasing her rather hot-headed husband. It seems that Diana is slightly timid, especially around Levi. It is conceivable that her fear stems from possible abuse that the Draci noble may inflict upon her. However, by the end of their adventure in Skyrim, Diana is beginning to doubt her relationship with him... Relationships Levi Draci It is unknown the depth of Diana and her husband's relationship, but Diana seems to be slightly scared of the noble. Despite this, however, she seems grateful when he finds her after she escapes the prison, and immediately rushes over to him and kisses him. It is later revealed that he does, in fact, abuse her. He beats her for the most menial of things, such as interrupting him while he is reading. However, she does still love him. Despite her love, however, she grows to be terrified of him, as she believes that he is the Hunter who stalks and kills Augments. Killed Victims Here is a list of creatures/people that Diana has killed. Goblins: 5-15 Lizardmen: 3 Unnamed Lilac Bay Bandits: 7-10 Unnamed Camlorn Guards: 15-20 Unnamed Oakvale Guards: 5 Bloodfiends (Feral Vampires): 7 Cultist Rogues: 3 Possessed Crows: Many Tharn's Demons: Many Hellhounds: 10 Possible more people and creatures off panel. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119385 Reign of Chaos: Prologue - The Imperial Prison] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:120967 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:122827 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123884 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:124675 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:125785 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:127902 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129747 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock Rivenspire III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131478 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:133431 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:136405 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire VI] Chapter 2: Skyrim * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:138169 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:688383 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP II: The Caves] (Mentioned as Arik's mother) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:694013 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP III: The Inner Sanctum] (Appeared in Flashback/Nightmare) Trivia *Diana is slightly based upon the character of Black Canary from DC comics, in the way that they have similar names and similar powers, however their personalities, backstories, and looks differ greatly. *The name Diana was not originally meant to be similar to the name of the secret identity of Black Canary, however, as it worked out that way, the author decided to play up their connection. *In 5E 268, under the reign of the Empress Diana Morgan I, Diana is made the Patron Saint of Extraordinary Acts and the Oppressed *Diana was the runner-up of 2017's Golden Ash Yam Tournament, losing in the final round to, coincidentally, the Crimson Archer, a close friend of hers *Diana won the Sandbox Battle Royale Season 1, making her the only character to win both the Golden Ashyam and SBR *Diana is revealed to have been twenty-one years old at the time of RoC's beginning; She married Levi Draci at nineteen, and remained under his thumb for twelve years. She died around the age of forty, having led a tumultuous life struggling for freedom Gallery Diana.png Diana year 2.png Diana2.png Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Females Category:Nightblades Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Golden Ash Yam Victors Category:Augments